


All Knowing

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Concubine!Iwaizumi, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: He loves this.Helivesfor this.Servicing the King.





	All Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from me fantasizing in class about Iwaizumi sucking Oikawa's dick in front of a royal court. Enjoy~

_ Up down, up down. _

It’s a familiar movement to him, as he has spent months between the King’s legs. It is almost like a second home to him, down on his knees, serving the King, pleasuring him. Iwaizumi knows for a fact that he is not the only who has done this, Sugawara and Kunimi and others disappearing from their quarters hours at a time to pleasure the King like he does. However, they always returned. The only thing that Iwaizumi is sure of is that he is the only one who has been invited to spend the night in the King’s bedroom. He is the favorite. 

This is not the first time he has pleasured the King in front of the royal court. The King often exercises his power by showing off his concubines while holding important meetings. Nobody even bats a glance when this happens, choosing to ignore the man between the King’s legs.

The first time it had happened Iwaizumi had been mortified. However, after months of having the King call him into his bedroom or into the great hall where the King’s throne sat, he had gotten used to it.

The angle at which he bobs his head currently is a little awkward, as he is sitting at the King’s side to service him. The Court officials kneel before the King, discussing what they should do if the Shiratorizawa kingdom advances on their kingdom, Seijou. The latter is already fighting with Nohebi in their territory and it would be quite detrimental if Shiratorizawa were to attack from the other side. 

But Iwaizumi doesn’t pay much attention to their talk, focused more on satisfying the King. He does not want to disappoint him and pulls off a bit to fondle the head with his tongue. He knows that makes the King shiver.

Nothing makes the King shiver more, though, than being called “Oikawa-sama.”

“Oikawa-sama,” one of the officials calls with their hand raised. Oikawa’s, the King’s, dick twitches between Iwaizumi’s lips and he swallows down the salty taste that accompanies it. The official starts to say something about adding supplies and more troops but Iwaizumi once again tunes them out. It is not his business to listen to talks of the higher ups.

Iwaizumi bobs his head, taking all of Oikawa into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls off, repeating these motions. Limber fingers creep into the spikes of his hair and grip, subtly guiding his movements. Iwaizumi sucks a little bit harder the way the King likes it, lathing his tongue over the veins of his shaft. 

Believe it or not, Iwaizumi enjoys this. He enjoys having somewhat of a purpose to royalty, even if he is essentially only made for sex. He is the favorite young man, his King’s favorite concubine. 

He had something to feel good about, at least. And something to brag about to the others. It was always a shock to him that he had beaten out the beautiful Sugawara as favorite. Sugawara has a smile that rivals the sun. Perhaps Oikawa felt he was too beautiful and did not like having the smiley concubine at his feet at all times.

Iwaizumi is the perfect mix of beautiful and burly. His body and face are chiseled for the gods but he has a certain edge to him that wards others off. Then there is the mark of the king, the X on his hip that will keep him off limits forever.

Green eyes slip closed as Oikawa’s fingers tighten even more in his hair. He knows the King is close. Iwaizumi scrapes his teeth along the side just a little bit before fastening his lips around the cock in his mouth once more. He tries being quiet but with the pace that Oikawa is setting, it is impossible. Slurping sounds resonate from the King’s lap and some of the newer officials grow uncomfortable.

The seasoned officials just look past the King’s head and stare out the stain-glassed windows.

The only warning that Iwaizumi gets that Oikawa is going to cum is his head being shoved into his lap. Iwaizumi’s hand comes up to grip at Oikawa’s thigh beneath his robe as white hot ropes of come spill down his throat. He swallows it all, but not without an error.

He chokes a little bit when Oikawa’s dick hits the back of his throat.

He is supposed to be trained for this kind of thing by the King himself. And Iwaizumi has had a lot of practice. He shouldn’t have made this mistake and his heart races when he thinks of the punishment he will inevitably receive later.

For now Oikawa releases him and Iwaizumi courteously tucks him back into his robes, tying it at the waist. While the court deliberates, Oikawa leans down to whisper into Iwaizumi’s ear. “I expect you in my quarters after sunset.”

Iwaizumi nods in understanding and he stands, silently making his way from the hall. Nobody notices his departure aside from the King himself. Iwaizumi tries not to be excited for what’s coming but he is. He’s aware that it’s not natural for him to be this thrilled for a punishment but not many know what a punishment from Oikawa entails.

When he returns to the concubine quarters the only person around is Kageyama, lounging around on one of the mats set up. Iwaizumi can’t see what he is doing but he doesn’t care that much. Kageyama gives him a glance but otherwise does not acknowledge his presence.

“I will not be here tonight.” Iwaizumi announces, which grabs Kageyama’s attention. Berry blue eyes follow Iwaizumi’s moves as he snatches a handful of grapes from the bowl on their makeshift table.

“Are you staying with the King?” Kageyama’s tone is bitter. He’s never been able to hide it well.

Iwaizumi smirks a little, but only when his back is turned toward the younger concubine. “Yes,” replies Iwaizumi and he trudges from the room to his own. He shares it with Kunimi and there he finds the mentioned concubine asleep. Kunimi is more like a trained house cat than a concubine. 

Iwaizumi’s movements are stealthy as to not wake the slumbering boy. He changes into his nightly robes and leaves the room, going to find Sugawara to inform him of his plans for the evening. Sugawara is sort of the leader of the concubines, as he was Oikawa’s first. However, Sugawara is nowhere to be found and Iwaizumi orders that Kageyama tell him when he returns. Sugawara is most likely in the gardens but Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to search for him. 

Sunset is fast approaching and Iwaizumi practically runs across the palace in order to make it to the King’s quarters on time. Luckily, Oikawa hasn’t made it there yet and Iwaizumi makes himself at home on the center of the satin layered bed. He knows he won’t be scolded by the King, at least not for this.

“Iwa-chan.” The King purrs from the doorway and Iwaizumi looks over at him, body already hot. 

“My lord,” Iwaizumi breathes and props himself up on his elbows. Oikawa looks exquisite in his royal blue robes lined with gold. He is the essence of perfection and Iwaizumi thanks the gods above that he is allowed the opportunity to be in this man’s bed.

Oikawa’s lips quirk in a smile, “It’s almost as if I’m your gift, Iwa-chan, instead of the other way around.” 

Iwaizumi’s responses are practiced, a script of some sort, but they are nothing but genuine. “I have only done as you asked, my lord.”

“Mm, indeed you have.” Oikawa sweeps into the room as if he’s floating. One knee, his good knee, is perched onto the bed and he now towers about Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi stares into the chocolate, gold-flecked irises of Oikawa’s eyes and no flower could mirror the beauty of his King. He means every word of his allegiance to Oikawa. 

Lithe fingers touch the exposed part of Iwaizumi’s chest where his robes have parted. “You have disobeyed me again, Iwa-chan. You know how you’re supposed to gift yourself to me.”

It takes a moment to realize his second mistake. He is supposed to be bear by the time Oikawa comes into the room and here Iwaizumi lies with his robes on. With a blush, Iwaizumi begins to take the linen off but Oikawa stops him.

“My lord-”

“Since you are already here,” Oikawa speaks over him and Iwaizumi knows to keep quiet, “you may as well let me unwrap you.”

“Whatever you want, my lord.”

Oikawa watches him, holding his gaze steadily for a few beats before reaching over to the bedside table. He lifts a piece of cloth as blue as his robes. “But first.” He holds his chin up and Iwaizumi understands the silent command, leaning his head off the bed. Oikawa ties the cloth around his eyes, tying it tight enough so it won’t slip off during the events of the evening. Iwaizumi surrenders all control of himself to Oikawa.

“You’re so beautiful, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa runs his hand up Iwaizumi’s thigh and the concubine shudders. The words are music to his ears; he lives for praise.

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Always so obedient.” Oikawa pauses. “Well. Almost always.” He chuckles to himself and Iwaizumi tenses slightly. He tries to relax knowing the King won’t like it if he’s tense. “Mmmm, what to do with my precious Iwa-chan.” Fingers walked up his bare thigh to the hem of his robes, slowly making their way up Iwaizumi’s body until they found the folds in the fabric. Then it was torn open to reveal the entirety of Iwaizumi’s body, naked for the one above him.

“I’ve never seen a body so perfect… Well, aside from my own, of course.” Oikawa gives a haughty laugh and hums softly, fingering Iwaizumi’s nipples. Iwaizumi’s breath hisses and he bites his lip. Sometimes he wonders if the other concubines are showered in as many praises as he is but reminds himself to not think about it. He knows he is special to Oikawa.

Oikawa twists Iwaizumi’s nipple and a low growl sounds from between Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Such needy noises for your King.” There is a smirk in Oikawa’s voice and Iwaizumi unconsciously spreads his legs a little wide. He knows there will be no pleasure given to him until Oikawa allows it. It is part of his punishment that his own orgasm will come after Oikawa’s and once he has proven himself. 

In the beginning he used to never orgasm. The King had never allowed out. But now Oikawa loves Iwaizumi’s orgasm face and the way his body twitches as he releases. 

Iwaizumi hopes he didn’t ruin his chances for orgasm tonight.

“Yes my lord.” Iwaizumi finally collects himself to respond. Why is he sweating? His body has been heated since he entered the room. Something about the King made him lose all inhibitions. He’s ready to give himself to the King.

Oikawa’s hands leave his torso and the bed is lighter due to his presence being gone. He can’t see a thing behind the blindfold and he feels slightly panicked now that he can’t see the King. His voice comes from across the room, a light command: “Roll over.”

Iwaizumi knows what’s coming. He rolls onto his stomach, already gripping the sheets for leverage. It’s the only thing that will keep him grounded aside from the resounding slaps he knows are coming to his backsided. He lifts his hips a little higher at the thought, cock twitching in appreciation. He’s already slightly hard. 

The bed dips again and Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s presence over him without their skin actually touching. There is no drape of cloth meaning the King’s robes have been discarded, most likely placed delicately over one of the chairs in the room. Maybe it’s the one that sits under the window. That’s Iwaizumi’s favorite spot in the room; it looks over the whole palace as well as the garden. The scenery is exquisite.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice is next to his ear and Iwaizumi jerks. They still aren’t touching, but they are molecules apart, Oikawa purposely keeping their bodies centimeters apart. “You know it pains me to have to punish you, right?”

“Yes, my lord.” Iwaizumi breaths. He knows that Oikawa is getting pleasure from it. He has to. That’s Iwaizumi’s purpose. 

Without warning, a smack is awarded to his ass and Iwaizumi clenches the sheets tightly. Oikawa possesses brute strength, muscles apparent even under the loose fabric of his robes. However, Iwaizumi is always surprised when he gets punished like this. 

“One,” he counts without having being told. He knows the count is most likely up to twenty by now. He doesn’t want to tack on another ten, or fifteen. Sometimes Oikawa is feeling cruel like that. 

Iwaizumi counts out the remaining nineteen strikes with little hiccups. He stumbles his way towards the end, trying to hold off on cumming because he gets rather close. But, again, he’s not allowed to cum before Oikawa and he would have to go through overstimulation if he did. That is, he would earn more spanks. As much as he loved it he couldn’t handle it.

“My lord.” Iwaizumi moans and as Oikawa rubs salve into the burning cheeks of his ass.

“You sang so well for me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa kisses his shoulder and Iwaizumi tremors in anticipation. “I think you deserve a little reward.”

“Anything from you, my lord.”

Oikawa chuckles lowly and spreads Iwaizumi’s legs, slick fingers beginning to poke and prod at his entrance. Iwaizumi relaxes his muscles, wound tight from the punishment. He’s able to take Oikawa’s first finger pretty easily, sucking him in to the second knuckle. He feels the King wiggle his finger and he gnaws his lip as it starts thrusting in and out. Iwaizumi struggle to keep his hips from moving, to stop his impending orgasm.

“So needy…” Oikawa purrs lowly and holds Iwaizumi down with a hand on the small of his back. His erection is sandwiched between the sheets and his stomach and the friction is almost enough to get him off. “Do you want to cum Iwa-chan?”

It’s a trick question. If he says yes, then Oikawa isn’t going to let him get off until he himself is thoroughly fucked. If he says no then there is a slim chance that Oikawa will actually let him cum. It depends on the situation and how the King is feeling.

Iwaizumi chooses to stay silent.

Oikawa hums and another finger slides in to slick his hole. The only noise that fills the room is the squish every time the King’s rub inside of him. Iwaizumi is very conscious of how loud his breathing is and tries to quiet it every time it gets too loud. Oikawa presses gentle kisses against his shoulder and neck every once in awhile and it does nothing to flag Iwaizumi’s erection.

The motion of being spread is enough to lull Iwaizumi into a numb state of mind and he is only brought back when the tip of the King’s cock is nudging at his entrance. The King doesn’t say a word, just presses deep into him, not stopping until their hips are flush together. Iwaizumi lets out a long sigh and Oikawa nuzzles the back of his neck.

“So good for me, just like always.”

Iwaizumi flushes under the praise, tips of his ears and the back of his neck heating up. Oikawa wiggles his hips a little, allowing Iwaizumi to get used to his girth (as if he isn’t already from having it in his mouth) before pulling out and thrusting back in. The first thrust is always the worst in Iwaizumi’s opinion, as you aren’t used to the feeling and suddenly it hits you. The rest of the fuck? Amazing.

Oikawa is skilled in everything he does. Politicking, running a military, singing, fucking… He is the most competent ruler Iwaizumi had ever seen (though he hadn’t seen many, having been born in the Seijou kingdom). It is an honor to serve under him as a concubine. Kunimi hates being a concubine but Iwaizumi tells him they could have it worse, they could be peasants begging for food on the streets in dirty linens. But here they are, living in a quarters a little ways away from the main palace, fed, clothed, and bathed. They may be beneath a commoner but they are above the peasants and the commoner as well.

Plus they get to lay next to the King. Not many get to have that luxury. They should feel blessed.

Iwaizumi grunts as Oikawa changes up his angle. Strong arms have woven under his torso and hold him securely, bodies pressed together. There is nothing separating them and they’re fused together in a way, Oikawa inside of Iwaizumi. The ultimate intimacy. The King’s thrusts are hard from the start and he sets a brutal pace, focused on getting off. 

At the end of the day Iwaizumi is nothing but a receptacle for getting off, if they were getting political.

Iwaizumi still can’t see a thing and he wants to take the blindfold off, wants to see the King’s golden eyes as he cums. Even though he’s being fucked from behind he would have made sure he looked him in the eye. Iwaizumi liked knowing that  _ he  _ is the one making the King get off. Nobody else.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa mouths as his ear. His breath is labored and it’s clear that he isn’t going to last long. Oikawa often does not. But it’s the before that really matters to him, not the actual act of having sex. “Hajime…” It’s rare that Iwaizumi’s given name is used. It is only uttered between him and the King, not even his fellow concubines knowing his given name. He had told the King in a moment of weakness, but loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

“My lord, I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“It’s okay.” Oikawa assures and gently lifts the blindfold from his eyes, holding his head back by his hair. There were those eyes that Iwaizumi loves so much. “Cum, Hajime.”

He does. Right on command. It’s as if his dick is connected to Oikawa’s voice, and in a way it is. He feels himself cum against the sheets, the satin the only friction he had gotten from the whole ordeal. He feels the King’s own ejaculate filling him and he collapses face first into the pillows. He barely feels Oikawa pulling from him a few moments later or the wet cloth that gently wipes him down. Green rises flutter shut as he flipped over and the front of him is cleaned off. Iwaizumi feels like this should be done to the King, but Oikawa has always been caring. He treats his concubines like people, not objects.

“I’m afraid I got too rough with you.” Oikawa caresses his cheek before once again rolling him over and rubbing allow into the sore cheeks of his ass. They’re no doubt inflamed from his punishment but Iwaizumi only lays there without giving a response.

The bed is shaking with Oikawa climbing under the covers and pulling Iwaizumi towards him, allowing the concubine to use his chest as a pillow. Iwaizumi feels languid, his limbs jelly in their encasing. He feels at ease. The King’s arms are home, whether that is a normal thought or not.

“Sleep, Iwa-chan.” The King commands, stroking his spiked hair.

And Iwaizumi does.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/%22) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
